Blue Heaven
by Reina1
Summary: Kagome comes to Hawaii as her surfing career takes off, but not without some turbulance. IYK MS
1. Arriving

** Just an idea I had last night while I was trying to sleep.. I'm really trying to focus on Out of the Waves right now.. not that I have time what with school and all.. but I'm planning on making an effort to update as much as possible! (reviews are always encouraging)**

***disclaimer* don't own it.**

**   ~Blue Heaven~ **

If anyone had told me when I was little that when I "grew up" I'd be a surfer, I probably would have stomped on their foot and made it clear to them that they were wrong, because I was going to be the biggest, and probably bestest musical artist the world has ever seen.  But as I stepped off the plane, onto the shimmering asphalt of the Hawaiian airport, I was perfectly content where I was.  

My grandfather, my mother and my little brother Souta followed as we walked into the quaint little building, straight out off the postcards, complete with beautiful Hawaiian women handing out leis.  My grandfather, needless to say, was in heaven.

"Eh hey!  I just got lei'ed!" 

Honestly.

I looked around, trying to take in all the sites at once; the perfect blue sky, the volcanoes in the distance, and I even believed I could hear the crash of the ocean in the distance.  If my grandfather found bliss in scantily clad women half his age, I found mine in the crystalline waters of the ocean.

I took up surfing when I was seven, right after my family and I moved to California, more because at the time I wanted to be a dolphin trainer, and I assumed knowing how to surf would bring me closer to the dolphins.  Seven year old logic- I think it's the best.  Our new house was right on the beach, and I quickly made friends with the local kids who spent more time on their boards than they did in their homes.

I'll always remember the first time I caught a wave, riding it all the way to the shore, my friends cheering in the background.

"Look at Kagome!"

"Awesome, dude."

That's when I first got hooked, though I didn't know it.  Surfing became my escape from friends, family and stress in general.  By the time I was eleven I was winning competitions, though at the time my future career was one as a starving artist, complete with black beret and sunglasses that never came off.  I tried surfing with my beret on one time, but my mom convinced me I would lose it to the ocean.  In a choice between a doofy black hat and my beloved ocean, I had no problem deciding.

I won my first serious competition when I was 15, and that's when I knew that it was going to be an important part of my life forever.  I'm seventeen now and up for an awesome sponsorship from Billabong, and a possible world title.  My family, to whom I will be forever indebted, has supported me all the way, so much that they gave up their own lives back in California to move to Hawaii, though I'm not sure if my making them move was a _bad _thing, per say.

I looked at Souta, already decked out in designer sunglasses and his coolest "surfer" outfit, checking out girls as we made our way to the taxi.  He seemed to be enjoying our new environment.

I sighed.  It was great to be in a Hawaii.  I had to start training for the Triple Crown right away, but I missed California.  I wondered if Zoey, Oz, Tina and the rest of the gang was already out on the ocean, cutting out of school to catch some prime waves.  I love surfing, and it is, quite literally, my life, but my friends and my home were a big part of that life, and I wasn't sure if a sponsor and a professional title were worth leaving them behind.

It was nearing the end of September, and the Triple Crown started November 12 and lasted through to December 20, and I needed to restart school here and juggle that with preparing for the Roxy Pro at Haleiwa, the first in the Women's events.

My mother wrapped an arm around my shoulder and kissed the side of my head.

"Cheer up Kags, this is what you've always dreamed of."

I smiled at her and nodded.  I had never _really wanted to be a pop star, or a dolphin trainer, or a starving artist, teacher, president, senator, bum, astronaut, or housewife.  It was just tough leaving friends behind._

That wasn't to say I wouldn't know anyone here.  One of my best friends, Sango, was in Hawaii for the Triple Crown too, and we'd been competing against each other for years.  She was staying at a hotel with a lot of the other contestants, not too far from the house that we had bought, and I couldn't wait to spend some nights in her hotel room, ordering room service and catching up.

I'd only ever seen pictures of the house, but it was picturesque, with a screened in porch, an outdoor shower, (indoor one too!) and Mom told my there was a path that lead right down to a cove with some nice waves.  Dude, Zoey, Oz and Tina could totally come and stay with us for a week or two (or five) in the summer.  Mom couldn't say no.  I mean, by all rights part of that house was mine, bought with the money I won surfing.

I tied my boards to the top of the taxi as Mom and Grandpa loaded our stuff into the trunk and Souta leaned against the door, trying to look cool.

He waved to some girls walking by and, never one to let cockiness go unchecked; I tickled his ribs and tweaked his nose.

"Gotch 'yer nose, pumpkin!"  I cried, and he blushed in embarrassment.

"_Kagome!"_

I laughed and got into the cab with him, as Mom and Grandpa got into one behind us.

My face was plastered to the window of the cab as we whizzed by gorgeous beaches, some crowded with tourists, others empty except for a few beach combers and surfers.  The waves were pristine.  I bounced my foot, eager to get into my bathing suit and out onto the beach, and my arms ached to be cutting through the surf, my eyes automatically scanning the ocean, looking for the perfect ride.

Alright, so I missed my friends, but this was awesome.

~*~~~~

**It's a short first chapter, but I really didn't have time to write it, and I'm going to be exhausted in school tomorrow @_@ ****but I had to get the idea down and started.**

**As much as I wish, I'm not a surfer, and know very little of surfing competitions in **Hawaii****** but I'm sure yall can get the idea.  Of course, Inuyasha will be in this and Miroku, but I've got to get her settled in first, right?  It's going to be a very light fic, or at least that's what I've got planned thus far.  Throw me a few reviews and I'll be eager to start the next chapter!**


	2. Trying the Surf

**I have hours worth of home work to do.. and I even have an opportunity to start it early.. but I'd much rather update Blue Heaven.  What can I say? I know what my priorities are here. ^_-  Although this story appears a lot like the movie Blue Crush, it wasn't inspired by it, though now that you mention it, they will be a little bit similar… Hawaii, surfing, and romance.  At any rate, on with the fic!**

***disclaimer* not mine**

**~Blue Heaven~**

I woke up before my alarm went off, and I glanced over at the clock, plugged in and tossed on a pile of boxes that I had been too lazy to unpack last night.

4:37.  Perfect.

I turned off my alarm, which was going to go off in ten minutes anyway, and jumped out of bed.  I've always been an oddly early riser, something no one in my family could figure out.  I knew that the tourist season was getting ready to take off, because people were always trying to leave the continental US during the winter to escape to the paradise of Hawaii, and I wanted to get out running before the morning rush of people that would ruin my peaceful reverie I got from running.  It's not too hard to understand.  Would you rather go jogging early in the morning on the beach, watching the sun rise, the only sound coming from your feet, the crashing waves and the seagulls, or would you rather plod along behind an over-sized, middle-aged tourist who had decided _this _was the vacation she would lose the extra suitcase she'd been carrying around her middle.  I rest my case.

I laced up my running sneakers and left a note on the kitchen table, even though I'd be home ages before anyone else would even open their eyes, but I didn't want Mom thinking I'd been kidnapped by natives or something.

Stepping out onto the porch I remembered that despite my general feeling of dislike towards tourists, I basically still was one.  I decided to run down the road in the direction of the hotel Sango was staying at and go around on the roads rather than run on the beach so I could get a feel for the area.

The Aloha Hotel was only a fifteen minute jog away, and it was a small but classy building with "rooms" that were actually little mini houses, built to look like classic Hawaiin huts.  There were hundreds of contestants coming to the island, and most had roomed in the ritzy hotel in the center of town, but a few had opted for the more private Aloha Hotel.  It was cute, and quite obviously not a poor man's lodging.  I decided I'd stop in and check what room Sango was in on my way back home.

I continued jogging by the Aloha, one of the little huts opened, and out stepped the most gorgeous, and I do mean _gorgeous _member of the male species ever to grace this planet.  Gorgeous silvery white hair, nice body, and hey! I thought, glancing at my watch, its still only 5 in the morning, and he's going out for a run.  Match made in heaven, I could already tell.

I watched out of the corner of my eye and watched his face follow me as I ran by the Aloha.

Despite my temptation to run over to him and grovel at his feet and kiss his worn Nikes, I kept running with hardly a smile to acknowledge him.  I appreciate the hotness, but throwing myself at the feet of men has just never been my style.  Besides, I only wanted to run for about forty minutes before breaking out my board and seeing how the early morning waves are.  No man will ever keep me from my AM rides.

At twenty minutes I turned around and began running home, picking up the pace, trying to make it back in less time than it took me to run out.  My anticipation was mounting the closer I got to getting out into the water, and every second was a wave I was going to miss.  I could check in on Sango later.  I didn't even know when she was arriving.

My feet pounded on the gravel of my drive way and I checked my watch.  Two minutes faster.  Today was going to be a good day.  I ran inside the house and threw on a bathing suit, a white two piece with the typical Hibiscus flowers on it, then ran back outside and grabbed my long board and set off down the path to the beach.

I stepped out of the sandy foliage and onto the white sand and gasped. 

I'm sorry, did I give you the impression that I was feeling some remorse about leaving California?  Because let me tell you, that beach wiped my mind clean of any negativity.  I was in love.  

Except for a lone surfer out in the water, the entire cove was almost completely empty  all the way down to where the island curved around, jutting out with rocks, separating my haven from the touristy beach.  I knelt down and attached the cord of my board to my ankle and ran towards the surf.

It was still high tide, though the waves should start going out in a few hours, but the waves were nice.  No wind, no seaweed, the highest ones of a set getting to about five or six feet before breaking.  I dove into the water, slicking my hair back with the salty water before gathering it in a low ponytail at the nape of my neck to keep it out of my way, then jumped on my board and began paddling out beyond the breaking point to catch the next set.

I caught a few easy rides, not trying anything fancy.  If I had wanted to try tricks I would have grabbed my short board.  Maybe I'd try that this afternoon.  After about twenty minutes I paddled out again and just laid on my back on my board, keeping on eye on the shore to make sure the retreating tides wouldn't pull me out into the ocean.  

The crashing waves soothed me, and I closed my eyes, feeling the early morning sun warm my face, making it tight as the salty water dried.  Suddenly a splash soaked my face and shocked me.

I sat up gasping, my eyes wide, wiping the water off my face.

"Wake up, girl.  You're lucky I was out here or the ocean would have taken you."

I turned to the voice, ready to take revenge on the water-splasher.  My hand paused in mid-splash under the water as my blue eyes met amber ones.  It was the guy from the Aloha.  He surfed too.  I glanced up and silently thanked God.

"You're an idiot.  What we're you doing, falling asleep on your board?  Moron." My hand regained control and finished its started splash.

"Oh, shut up.  I didn't mean to, but thanks.  I'm Kagome."  I shaded my eyes from the rising sun and cocked my head at him, studying his perfect face, which I was quickly learning was much more pleasant when his mouth was shut.

"Inuyasha." Came his short reply.  Alright, for my obvious soul mate, he wasn't much of a talker.

"You any good on that thing?" I asked, nodding towards his board, a short nosed trick board with an orange and red design on it.

"I'm alright.  I'm here for to compete in the Triple Crown."  

Let me clear things up for you.  You can't just be _alright to surf in the Triple Crown; there was big money involved for the winner, and you had to have at least some potential to even qualify._

"Nice, me too.  My family and I actually just moved here from Cali, I live right down there."  I waved back towards my dropped towel and sandals, which I could hardly see.  I hadn't realized I had drifted so far down the beach.  "You're staying at the Aloha, right?  I think I saw you this morning."

"Yea," he replied, swiveling his board around to face the shore.  "But it's only for a few days.  My friend lives here and I'm going to stay with him once he gets back from visiting some family in New York.  He's surfing in the triple crown too."  He began paddling to catch a wave.  "I'll see you around, moron!"  he shouted back before the wave took him to shore.

I turned my board back in the direction of my house and began paddling against the current to get there.  It would be faster to ride one in and walk back, but I needed to keep my arms in shape.  The Triple Crown was only just over a month away, and more competition would be arriving every day.  

I'd be starting school here soon too, though I was trying to convince Mom to let me get a tutor to save myself some time.  I was starting my senior year, and I knew that college wouldn't be a big strain, because I'd be surfing, and could just attend a college here in Hawaii.  A tutor would make things totally easier.  That's what Sango does, and it works fine for her.  Plus, if I land the sponsorship from Billabong,  school will be more of a nuisance than anything else, a belief I'd been trying to enlighten my mother to since I started second grade.  Now don't get me wrong here.  I place value on my education, and definitely want to go to college to keep my options open, but right now surfing is my life, and I've always been one to live in the moment.

I finally got back to my part of the beach and rode a wave in, my arms aching from paddling so far.  I got out of the water and balanced my board on my head, making my way home.  After I unpacked some more I'd take the car, which Mom had bought before we had moved to the island, and go find Sango and we could go shopping before the crowds that came to see the Triple Crown started filling up the shops.  I wanted to drive around to look at the area before I started school in three days.

~*~~~~

**Another short chapter, but I wasn't lying when I said I had hours of home work to do.  I warned you all before that I'm not really a surfer, and the facts about the Triple Crown and any other actual surfing facts are going to be indiscriminately mixed with figments of my imagination.  I'm taking full liberties with my creative license.   The rest of the characters will be making an appearance soon, and I'm contemplating switching to other POV's or just staying in Kagome's.. but I'll decide later.  Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
